This invention relates to a plant cutter and a plant puller. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that reduces or eliminates the bending heretofore associated with the removal of weeds and the like from the soil. The device includes a digging and cutting fork as well as a hand actuated cutting and plant grasping jaw. The cutting and grasping jaw is employed in conjunction with the shearing fork, while the latter may be operated independently of the former.
The prior art teaches a variety of devices that may be employed in weeding a garden, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,624,442; 1,908,322; 2,000,219; 2,029,155; 2,373,872; 2,554,911; 2,660,467; 2,770,483; 2,806,733; 2,905,498; 3,272,548; 3,369,834; 3,463,244; and others. These devices are deficient however, in that they fail to provide for both a shearing fork and a hand actuated cutting and plant grasping means adapted to work in conjunction therewith.